Alice of GoGoRiki Sacrifice
by JosiePink64
Summary: Based on a Vocaloid song, Alice of Human Sacrifice. Who is the next Alice? Rated T for blood, gore, violence, madness and death.


Alice of Human Sacrifice is owned by Vocaloid

GoGoRiki is owned by Fun Games Media

* * *

Cast-

First Alice: Chikoriki

Second Alice: Pogoriki

Third Alice: Rosariki

Fourth Alice: Olgariki and Bigoriki

* * *

Dream-

The story starts as someone appeared.

_"Once apon a time came a dream. Who dreamed this tiny little dream was unknown. This made the dream think 'I don't wanna disappear. __**NO!**__ How will they dream me?' The dream kept thinking until a big idea came to it. 'I will find these people and give them their world."_

That's when the dream became a nightmare.

* * *

First Alice-

Chikoriki (wearing his usual glasses, crimson armor, a crimson helmet, red gloves, red boots and a red velvet cape) was walking into the woods of Wonderland to camp out and saw a red spade card in front of him. When he picked it up, a red spade appeared on his hand and his eyes turned red as a sword appeared on his hand; Chiko became the first Alice because he was possessed by a demon of spade.

_ichi-banme Arisu wa isamashiku_

_ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni_

He starts to slice things with his sword uncontrollably and ran into the forest with a bloody path behind him.

_ironna monowo kiri sutete_

_makkana michiwo shiite itta_

Then, Chiko notices the trees becoming hands and charged at him. He dropped the sword and screamed in horror.

_sonna Arisu wa morino oku_

_tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

He was gonna run until they grabbed him and put him to imprisonment. If he would of left the bloody path behind, nobody ever knew his existence.

_morini dekita michi igai ni_

_kanojyono seiwo shiru subewa nashi_

Chikoriki was the Alice of Spades

* * *

Second Alice-

Pogoriki (wearing a white shirt and a blue scarf) was walking towards the town of Wonderland and noticed a blue diamond card in front of him. When he picked it up, a blue diamond appeared on his hand and his eyes turned blue; Pogo became the second Alice because he was possessed by a demon of diamond. So he began to sing.

_ni-banme Arisu wa otonashiku_

_utawo utatte fushigi no kuni_

Pogo kept singing sweet melodies until he goes berserk and sang false twisted notes, creating a world of insanity.

_ironna otowo afure sasete_

_kurutta sekaiwo umidashita_

Suddenly, a madness came to him, so he grabbed a gun and shot himself in the head with blood splattering.

_sonna Arisu wa barano hana_

_ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete_

A red rose bloomed into his bleeding wound. Then, Pogo gave out a twisted grin as he died.

_makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase_

_minnani mederare karete-yuku_

Pogoriki was the Alice of Diamonds

* * *

Third Alice-

Rosariki (wearing a green hairbow and a green dress) came to the park of Wonderland and sees a green club card on the ground. When she picked it up, a green clover appeared on her hand as her eyes turned green; Rosa became the Third Alice because she was possessed by a demon of club.

_san-banme Arisu wa osanai ko_

_kireina sugatade fushigino kuni_

All the people saw her and complemented her as she charmed them. Then, she came into a castle as she went into the throne.

_ironna hitowo madowase te_

_okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta_

Later, she wore a lovely green gown and a golden crown with an emerald on it; she hand became queen. Just then, she was taken over to a distorted dream.

_sonna Arisu wa kunino jyoou_

_ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te_

She was also consumed by a fear of her death, so she rules on top of the land of distortion for eternity.

_kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara_

_kunino chouten ni kunrin suru_

Rosariki was the Alice of Clubs

* * *

Fourth Alice-

Olgariki (wearing a yellow dress, a white apron with a yellow heart on it and a white bow on her head) and Bigoriki (wearing his usual bowtie, a white shirt and a yellow vest) were walking at the forest with red roses everywhere and saw a yellow heart card on the flowers.

_morino komichi wo tadottari_

_barano kino sitade ocha-kai_

_oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa_

When they walked towards the card, a yellow heart appeared on each hand and their eyes turned yellow; Olga and Bigo became the fourth Alice because they were both possessed by a demon of heart.

_Ha-ato no toranpu_

_yon-banme Arisu wa futago no ko_

_koukishin kara fushigino kuni_

They have entered many doors to the first three Alice's worlds; a red door of spades to Chiko's world, a blue door of diamonds to Pogo's world and a green door of clubs to Rosa's world. Then, they found a yellow door of hearts that leads to their Wonderland.

_ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete_

_tsui sakki yatte kita bakari_

_kino tsuyoi ane to kashikoi otouto_

They opened the door and looked inside.

_ichi-ban Arisu ni chika-katta kedo_

They were gonna go in until they collapsed into the ground and the door closed, locking them both inside; they had not awoken from their dream. Now their lost souls would wander in Wonderland forever.

_futarino yume wa samenai mama_

_fushigi no kuni wo samayotta_

Olgariki and Bigoriki were the Alice of Hearts

* * *

Who is the next Alice?


End file.
